The subject of the present invention is a liquid conditioning element with a magnetic disincrustant action.
Water conditioning devices with magnetic disincrustant action are known per se and, typically, consist of a stack of ring-shaped magnets set in a fixture longitudinally traversed by the flow of water to be treated.
Although the precise mechanism of operation of such apparatuses is not yet fully understood, their efficacy is acknowledged, being easy to verify by measuring and comparing the amount of scale deposited on pipes with or without the use of a conditioning device.
It appears, in fact, that these devices act mainly on calcium and magnesium to prevent them from being precipitated in an incrusting form on the walls of pipes and so that they are instead precipitated in pulverulent form, the powder thus formed being removed by the stream of water being treated.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the performance of such devices by a novel arrangement of the magnetic elements thereof.